


Sale

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sale non serve solo per tenere lontani i demoni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sale

Dean Winchester uscì dal mare simile ad un dio greco. Si guardò intorno con un sorriso sornione, beandosi di quegli sguardi ammirati sul suo corpo.  
“Donne… gioia e delizia dell’uomo” pensava mentre ogni suo passo sulla sabbia infrangeva il cuore di qualche ragazza.  
Quell’indagine a Miami era stata una benedizione. Dopo tanta sfiga, un po’ di fortuna ogni tanto non guastava. Un brontolio allo stomaco richiamò l’attenzione di Dean, distraendolo dalle sue pose plastiche per attirare gli sguardi delle gentili signore. Era arrivato il momento di concedersi un’altra delle gioie umane: il cibo.  
Si diresse a passo spedito verso la casa sulla spiaggia che lui e il fratello avevano preso in affitto (il fatto che il proprietario fosse assente e ignaro era un dettaglio di poco conto). Sam aveva già preparato tutto e un piatto di pasta fumante aspettava Dean in tavola.  
Il fratello maggiore si mise a sedere, prese una bella forchettata di spaghetti, se la mise in bocca e…  
“Sammy, manca il sale” borbottò a bocca piena.  
“Davvero?” Sam si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo fissò nero in volto. “Se _qualcuno_ non l’avesse finito per paura dei demoni, non ci sarebbero stati problemi.”  
“Ma ne avevo bisogno!”  
“Anche io. E adesso ti arrangi, non sono la tua serva!” E se ne andò, ancheggiando nel suo grembiule.  
Dean sospirò e imbronciato continuò a mangiare con una smorfia. “La prossima volta chiedo il divorzio!”


End file.
